The goal of this project is to construct an OLCR system utilizing a high powered low coherence source that provides a photon flux into the highly scattering biological tissues sufficient for acquisition of high resolution images. Results from OLCR are analogous to ultrasound B-scan except the imaging is performed optically instead of acoustically. OLCR is far superior to ultrasound in that the technique is non-contact, has high sensitivity, and exceptional spatial resolution in both the axial and radial directions. Other features of OLCR also make this methodology particularly attractive for industrial applications: (1) the high spatial resolution in the recorded tomographic images; and (2) potential for flow diagnostics of fluids. OLCR is ideally suited for industrial applications such as characterization of fibrous materials and various resin composites where rapid and non-contact tomographic imaging of constituents embedded in highly scattering material is required.